A light-emitting device using a light-emitting element such as a light-emitting diode is used in many fields which include general lighting of an interior lamp, vehicle lighting, a backlight of a liquid crystal display and the like. Then, performance required in these light-emitting devices is increased day by day, and high output (high brightness) is further required.
In order to efficiently reflect light from a light-emitting element corresponding to a high output as described above, as exemplified in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-201171 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-243226, a configuration to improve light emitting efficiency by forming a white resist layer near the light-emitting element to reflect light is known.
Specifically, an electrode formed on a substrate is coated with a white resist, and an opening is provided on the white resist layer in a portion where a light-emitting element is placed, thereby electrically connecting the electrode and the light-emitting element.